Saving The Fantasy
by Kurohoshiko
Summary: The Tipa caravan is searching for Myrrh once again. The odd adventures and relationships of characters should be very interesting this year around… (Rating for violence & language)


Hello ^^ Soo totally addicted to this game right now so I'm writing a fic too. Ok so here is all the information you need to know:  
  
Disclaimer/Claimer:: I do NOT own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. I DID create the characters and in some chapters I'll create new places they'll go to.  
  
Inspiration:: This is the only nice day I've had this week so I'm happy ^^ and I've been listening to the Hoobastank cd The Reason all week too.  
  
Summary:: The Tipa caravan is searching for Myrrh once again. The odd adventures and relationships of characters should be very interesting this year around...  
  
*************************************************************  
  
This year was going to be a great one, a dangerous, fun-filled year. Tipa had only been established three years ago so there were very few people (and/or creatures) living there. Arthur, the leader of the town was seeing off the caravan members.  
"This is the third year in the caravan for some of you. You Thea, and Ursa are just joining them though. I've already given you two so much I advice I'm not sure if I have any advice left in me," the caravaners chuckled to themselves. Then Arthur continued, "You must all promise me that you will be responsible, strong, and alive when the year is over."  
"We promise you that we will. You know we will. We have the past three years," this was said by the self-appointed caravan leader Gwyneth. Gwyneth was a fifteen-year-old Clavat girl. She was strong-willed and always got what she wanted.  
"Gwyneth, just because you've been in the caravan for three years straight doesn't mean you have to be the leader," Arthur argued.  
"Ha-ha, I don't think she knows how not to be. She's pretty good at it anyways. I mean, we have come back every year," said See Mek. He was the only other person who had been in the caravan since it was formed. A seventeen-year-old Yuke with extremely great magical powers, See Mek was the healer of the caravan.  
"What ever you say Mek. Can we get this over with so we can get going?" Gwyneth asked.  
"Yes," said Arthur, "So all that's left is these packs from your folks? Well we can pack them up and then you can all get going on your way."  
Then the caravaners put the packs filled with paper and food into the caravan silently. In just a few moments there journey would begin, the long journey to save their families. Tipa's fate was resting in their hands. After they finished loading the caravan they got into positions for the beginning of the journey. Gwyneth and Joseph were to walk on the outside of the caravan in case monsters came up to them. See Mek and Ursa sat in the front of the caravan, See Mek holding the reins. Thea, Trinity, and Marc sat inside the caravan checking that they had everything they needed. Thea, Trinity and Marc had been in the caravan for two years, both of them Selkies. Thea, one of the new members, was Trinity's younger sister. Ursa, the other new member, was the only Lilty in the caravan. Also, Ursa was the youngest member at the age of twelve. Joseph was a sixteen-year-old Clavat who had been in the caravan just the past year. The moogle Sassy had always come along with the caravan, to help carry the chalice. These seven teenagers and one small creature were given the responsibility of keeping their town alive.  
For the first few miles they traveled in silence. Everyone was thinking about the long year ahead. Then the silence was broken. Gwyneth spoke, "So where are we going first? The River Belle patch is closest. We've only gone there once before, the guardian of the myrrh tree was pretty weak."  
"Sounds like a great idea. We'll get there tomorrow around... noon or so. The creatures there aren't too tough, except those huge griffins. It's an awesome place to start you guys off," Trinity said and turned to Thea and Ursa during her last sentence.  
About a mile further down the road they passed another caravan. "Hello, how has the year been?" See Mek said to the other caravan. This was the Shella caravan, full of powerful magician Yukes.  
"Wonderfully prosperous. We only need to retrieve one more drop of Myrrh. I hope your year goes just as well," said the Yuke who seemed to be in charge of the caravan.  
"Thank you. Good Luck!" See Mek said to the Yukes. The caravans passed each other and the Tipa caravan continued its journey. Not in silence though, Trinity and Thea sang the Selkie song, which was thought to bring prosperity and luck.  
The day had finally begun to sink into night. Before the sun had set the caravaners made camp and built a fire. Ursa took food from the packs and gave everyone something to eat.  
"Being in the caravan is so much better than helping my parents with the farm. I hope I get to be as strong as you Joseph!" Ursa exclaimed. Ursa always looked at the bright side of things and always seemed to be happy. For a twelve-year-old boy Ursa was quite skilled with a spear too.  
"I'm not strong. Never say you want to be like me, please?" Joseph said. He ate his bread and fruit as quiet as he could. Joseph was a quiet boy and always had been. Even with costumers when he helped his father with his job as a blacksmith he was quiet. He was very muscular from lifting all of his father's equipment. Nearly every girl in Tipa had had a crush on him at one point.  
"But Joe you are strong. Remember last year you defeated the Myrrh guardian at the Moschet Manor all by yourself?" Gwyneth said.  
"Gwynne you know I hate it when you call me Joe. That wasn't by myself either See Mek was there," Joseph said matter-of-factly.  
"Yeah, I was there alright. Lying on the ground injured," See Mek laughed.  
Joseph laughed, and Gwyneth smiled. Gwyneth never really showed affection to anyone, she always presented herself as a bit pushy. With Joseph it was different though. She had always found him more amusing and kind than any other person. Gwyneth would never let anyone see that she cared for someone if she could.  
Trinity then said, "Well I'm going to take the first watch shift. You want to take it with me, Marc?" he nodded towards her. Good, then who will take the next one?"  
"Why don't Ursa and I take it?" Thea asked, "Since neither of us have ever taken a shift this way we can learn how to together."  
"That's a good idea. I'll take the next shift. Then you guys up for it?" See Mek asked as he nodded towards Gwyneth and Joseph. They both nodded their heads in agreement.  
Though they had decided on watch shifts none of them slept. The sun had just passed behind the horizon. All of them were nervous on the first night of the journey. Trinity danced, Thea sang and Marc played a tambourine as they all sat around the fire.  
Everyone talked around the fire and watched their Selkie friends perform.  
"How was the month between journeys for you?" Gwyneth asked Joseph is a small whisper.  
"It was great for a break, but I still had to help my father with work. Its odd, a few years ago my hands would have been sore from so much work, but now its nothing. How did you month go?" He whispered back to her.  
"Pretty boring, especially since my father has such a boring job. Why does he have to be an alchemist? Oh well, as long as I'm in the caravan it won't matter," she sighed. Then Gwyneth yawned and nearly fell asleep right then.  
"You're tired. You should sleep Gwynne," Joseph said and put his arm on her shoulder.  
"Jo? Why are you nice to me? No one else really is. Most of them think I don't care about anyone but myself. All I do is just 'cause I want the caravan to succeed so we can get back home again. I want everyone to be safe," Gwyneth yawned again. This time she laid her head in Joseph's lap.  
"I guess I'm nice to you because I know that, what you just said. You do everything so that our families will be safe, and I know that you are a good person and that you're not selfish," Joseph answered her. Then he ran his fingers in his hair.  
The journey had begun again. Everything had started well. They hadn't left anything at home and they hadn't argued once. Tomorrow they would go to the River Belle Patch and get the first drop of Myrrh. Then they would figure out where to go next and train Ursa and Thea for a bit. Everything was right in the world. Everything was good and everything was peaceful. But if everything was peaceful and good, then why were they gone from their homes in the first place?  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Well that was the first chapter. Is it worth continuing? Please let me know in a review. 


End file.
